First Things First!
'''First Things First! '''is the first episode of Marriland's Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke. Plot The episode begins with the usual speech from Professor Birch. Marriland selects the boy and names him Devin. Devin finds himself in Littleroot Town, where he has just moved. A strange woman claiming to be his mother takes him inside and forces him to set his clock. After doing so, Devin retrieves a Potion from his PC. Mom calls him because Petalburg Gym was on TV, but they miss seeing Normal, the leader and Devin's father. Mom suggests that Devin visit their neighbor, Professor Birch, so he heads out to do so, talking to some townspeople first. Devin goes to Birch's lab, but an assistant informs him that Birch is out doing fieldwork. After exploring the lab some more, discovering some books that are too hard to read, Devin goes to Birch's house. There, he meets Birch's wife. She tells Devin that they have a daughter his age upstairs and sends him to meet her. At first, there is no one there, but May quickly arrives. She introduces herself, then quickly leaves, saying that she has to help Professor Birch catch Pokemon. Devin explores her room a bit, sleeps in her bed, then talks to her brother Max before headng out. At the edge of town, he is informed by a little girl that there are scary Pokemon outside, and is asked to see what is happening. Marriland takes a moment to inform the viewers of how he will be selecting his starter: if his trainer ID ends in 1, 2, or 3, he will pick Treecko. If it ends in 4, 5, or 6, he will choose Torchic. If it ends in 7, 8, or 9, he will choose Mudkip. If it ends in 0, he gets to choose. The ID ends in 6, so Marriland has to pick Torchic. On Route 101, Devin finds Professor Birch being chased by a Zigzagoon. Birch tells Devin to take a Pokemon from his bag to help him. Devin chooses a Torchic and engages the Zigzagoon in battle. During the battle, Marriland explains that every Pokemon will be named after food. Torchic quickly kills the Zigzagoon. Birch thanks Devin, introduces himself, and invites Devin to the lab. In the lab, Birch tells Devin to keep the Torchic, which he names Waffles. Birch suggests that Devin go see May, and after some hesitation, Devin agrees. Outside of the lab, Marriland checks Waffles out. Devin heads back onto Route 101. On Route 101, Marriland explains that he will be counting any encounters until he has Poke Balls, but not Zigzagoon. He then proceeds to make it through the route without any encounters. Devin arrives in Oldale Town and talks to some of the residents. One of them, a Poke Mart worker, takes Devin to the local Poke Mart and gives him a free Potion. Devin buys an additional three Potions, as well as two Antidotes. Devin continues on to Route 103, making it to May without any encounters. May challenges Devin to a battle. May has a level 5 Mudkip. Mudkip gets a critical hit with Tackle, but Waffles survives with 2 HP left and wins the battle, growing to level 6. May heads back to the lab, and Devin follows. Devin heals at the Oldale Town Pokemon Center and encounters May at the edge of town. She runs off the lab, and Devin follows, quickly arriving. In the lab, Birch congratulates Devin on his victory and gives him a Pokedex. May gives Devin some Poke Balls. On his way out of town, Mom stops Devin and gives him the Running Shoes. Devin runs onto Route 101 and quickly encounters a level 3 Poochyena. Marriland explains that he won't be playing with Species Clause as he attempts to catch the Poochyena. Devin catches the Poochyena and names him Burger. Immediately after, he encounters and kills a Wurmple. In Oldale Town, Devin heals before moving onto Route 102. However, he changes his mind and instead goes to Route 103. On Route 103, he encounters a level 4 Zigzagoon on his first step. Waffles gets a critical hit, but the Zigzagoon survives and Devin catches him, naming him Fries. Devin fights a Poochyena, then checks out Burger and Fries. In Oldale Town, he heals. Marriland decides to level Burger and Fries up to level 5, and Waffles up to 8, then signs off. Major Events *Devin begins his adventure *Devin meets Professor Birch and May *Devin acquires the Pokedex and Running Shoes Pokemon Caught *Waffles *Burger *Fries Locations Visited *Littleroot Town *Route 101 *Oldale Town *Route 103 *Route 102 Characters *Professor Birch *Devin *Mom *Littleroot Town Science Guy *Littleroot Town Residents *Birch's Assistant *Birch's Wife *May *Max *Oldale Town Residents Trainers Fought *May Pokemon *Waffles *Burger *Fries Category:Emerald Nuzlocke Episodes